Batman: Earth 2 (TV show)
This is a show that takes Place in Earth 2. When Thomas Wayne is Batman. Cast * Troy Baker as the voice of Thomas Wayne/Batman, Hawkman, Brainiac * Bryan Cranston as the voice of James Gordon * Grey Griffin as the voice of Talia Ghul * Dee Dee Bradley Baker as the Voice of Man Bat * George Clooney as The Voice of Derrick Powers * Stephen Amell as the Voice of Robert Queen /Green Arrow * Chris Evans as the Voice of Captain Marvel * Robert Ochoa as the voice of Billy Batson * Robbie Amell as Kyle Batson * TBA as the voice of Mary Batson * Mark Hamill as the Voice of The Joker * Tara Strong as the Voice of Selina Kyle * Grey DeLisle as Holly Robinson * Joe Chill never speaks * Josh Keaton as Flash * Tara Strong as Hawkgirl * Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Green Lantern Episodes Season 1 # Thomas Wayne begins fighting crime as The Batman and discovers that Talia Al Ghul is the Leader of The League Of Assassins who comes to Gotham, to find Henri Ducard a man who uses Gotham for his dark practices. #Thomas investigates Power Enterprises who turned a man named Kirk Langstrom Into a Mutant Warrior called Man Bat. #Batman continues his investigation about Power Enterprises, but discovers a new project called Killer Moth, Killer Moth escapes and Batman must stop him. Detective James Gordon sends out a task force against The Batman. #Batman finds Derrick Powers making a weapon called Clayface. While A man wearing a hood comes in town, and searches for a man named Dylan Trask. #Green Arrow goes after Dylan Trask, a man who is in league with Deathstroke, Batman fights Green Arrow since he sees him as a potential threat, Later Batman and Green Arrow team up when Deathstroke targets Derrick Powers. #A man named Oswald Cobblepot begins uniting Criminals. So Green Arrow and Batman hunt him down, Meanwhile a new criminal strikes Gotham. #Thomas gets ambushed by The Joker, and Oswald Cobblepot, Thomas wakes up in a strange room, and discovers The Joker's plan to spread his laughing gas across Gotham. #Robert Queen gets attacked by a man named Shazam. While Joker launches his Plan. #Batman makes a move against Joker, but Joker attacks a Christmas party hosted by Thomas, nearly killing Detective Gordon, and Alfred, The Joker spreads the Laughing gas across Gotham, and Thomas gets visited by an old friend. #With Thomas's surprise visit from Lucius Fox a man named Mad Hatter heads to kill him. #Joker rounds up all the criminals so far and attacks Gotham with them. Lucius Fox starts creating better gadgets for Thomas. Mad Hatters legs are broken by a strange man. #A mysterious hooded vigilante named the Cat begins killing criminals like Dylan Trask, so Thomas heads after it. #Thomas finds out many of his old enemies have been heavily wounded, including Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, Clayface and Oswald Cobblepot, Thomas investigates but all he can find out is the man was Spanish. #A female vigilante called The Cat returns, and plans a big heist that Batman must stop. Meanwhile Thomas hires Selina Kyle as apart of Wayne Enterprises. #Lucius Fox thinks that Selina is not much of a good person. While Batman battles The Cat who was about to kill Oswald Cobblepot. #Thomas suspects Selina is The Cat but The Cat reveals she does know Selina but she isn't her but instead one of her friends, Holly Robinson, meanwhile the spanish man continues his his quest to put an end to crime in Gotham. #Black Adam suddenly turns up and demands the location of the wizard Shazam. Captain Marvel appears to help Thomas, who discovers that he is actually William Batson and his older brother Kyle. Meanwhile, Lucius hears rumours that the Atlanteans and the Amazonians are on the brink of war. #Thomas travels to Themyscira to see if these rumours are true, there he meets Hippolyta, the ruler of the amazons, and her daughter Princess Diana. He brings up Atlantis and is told how Arthur Curry lied and said one of the amazons killed an Atlantean. Knowing he needs to here the other side Thomas travels to Atlantis. #Thomas Discovers that in Atlantis he talks to Arthur Curry says That A Amazonian did almost killed him, and he sees that a man named Orm the Ocean Master mind controlled the Amazonians so he must stop the Ocean Master's plan. While Lucius figures out there is 2 of The Cats. #Thomas returns to Gotham, and discovers than assassin called Bane has taken over Gotham, Selina and Thomas decide to go on a date, but Bane holds the restaurant hostage. #Thomas hunts down the Cats and Bane who are working together. While Bruce captures one of the cats and when he unmasked her it happened to be Selina Kyle. #Selina quits being the Cat so she can date Thomas but Thomas can't let go of his dead wife. Thomas tracks Bane down to a warehouse, when he gets there Bane and him fight but he brakes his back and walks off with his henchmen. #Thomas tries to deal with his back being broken, Selina discovers that Holly has been working with Bane, and Lucius persuades Selina to become The Cat, for one more time to stop Holly. #Selina and Holly have an epic fight. While Thomas becomes Batman again when a man named Scarecrow begins putting fear gas in water making anyone who drinks it scared. While Bane unfolds his plan. #Thomas looses a fight against Scarecrow because of his broken back but succeeds in curing the water. Bane puts most of the criminals in to hiding, while in the Bat cave Thomas finds out Bane is just a lackey working for a crime lord named Roman Sionis. #Thomas begins wearing an armored brace when he suits up as Batman, and he and The Cat team up to infiltrate Black Mask's base, Black Mask unleashes a bomb in the city, and Batman and his team must stop it, Batman kills Black Mask by beating him to death, after learning he hired the hit on Bruce and Martha, In The End an assassin known as Ra's Al Ghul arrives in Gotham. Season 2 #Ra's takes Thomas to his home which turns out to be an abandon mansion. Thomas finds out Ra's is going to blow up the damb. At the end when Ra's goes through with his plan it destroys most of Gotham and kills millions, the president, Alex Luthor, uses the fear to his advantage and convinces most of the U.S. to sighn on with "Operation Soldier" which says that all Meta-Humans must work for the government or else they will not be allowed to fight crime. #A man named The Flash tries to stop Alex Luthor, but Shazam joins Alex, and he attacks Flash. While Thomas's old Politic Friend named Harvey Dent comes in town, but he gets hunted by 3 people named Fox, Shark, and Vulture. #Thomas catches up with Harvey, but discovers that Harvey is working under Alex Luthor. Batman forms an alliance with The Flash to take down Luthor, Thomas learns that The Flash is Henry Allen. Thomas also discovers that Captain Marvel is being blackmailed by Alex, who is holding Mary Batson, William's and Kyle's sister, hostage. #A team named the Justice Squadron team up with Luthor so that they can still fight crime without being wanted, the team consists of four heroes, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, John Stewart and their leader Martian Manhunter. The first thing Alex does with them is make them go after Batman and Flash. #Batman and Flash convinces The Justice Squadron to fight against Alex. Hawkman, and Hawkgirl agree, but John Stewart, and Martian Manhunter don't agree. But they do it when Alex makes Captain Marvel slaughter people to cause fear. #Batman and The Flash temporarily join The Justice Squadron to go against Alex, Hawkman and Hawkgirl learn that Vandal Savage has been working with Alex, and set out to stop him, Batman turns Alex in to the Police, and Alex gets killed by a bomb. #Thomas finds out who planted the bomb, Jeremiah Arkham, the head of Arkham Asylum. When he gets there Jeremiah starts showing personality traits of Black Mask. Meanwhile a man named the great white shark takes over what's left of Black Masks gang. #The Great White Shark works for Ra's Al Ghul, while The Justice Squadron leaves with The Flash as member but Batman didn't join. While Batman tells Harvey that he is Thomas, and he wants Harvey to be his eyes to see crime. Harvey took the job. #A man wearing Black Masks mask attacks Sharks base with Bane, Scarecrow and Holly. Batman investigates who this Black Mask could be and finds out his voice matches Jeremiah Arkhams. Great White and Black Mask go to war, Jeremiah seems to completely believe he is in fact Black Mask. #Ra's appears his face to Public, and Thomas attacks him. Ra's easily Blocks his attacks. He says," You are Pitty." Then he puts Batman into submission. Then Thomas wakes up in somewhere else. #Thomas awakens in Nanda Parbat, and Talia Al Ghul warns him that Ra's is planning something for Gotham, Thomas asks Talia to train him so he can defeat Ra's. Back In gotham, Black Mask makes a deal with Ra's. #Talia says Yes to Thomas's question. They train all day. While Ra's kills Great White Shark ,and starts Turning Black Mask's gang into Trained Assassins. Green Arrow returns to Gotham to stop Ra's who he has a past with. #Green Lantern and Batman tell Batman there is someone mutch worse than either Ra's or Black Mask out there, Flash takes him to a city where he meets back up with the Justice Squadron and finds out about an alien named Brainiac who is going to destroy the city, after the fight Thomas meets a man named Jack Corner who he finds taking all of his information, he then finds out Jack is a recreated Brainiac who gets away with the blue prints of a large spider like robot that he plans to download his mind in to. Category:Animated Category:TV Shows Category:Earth 2